dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Breon finds the message/"Out There"/BB-8's gone!
This is where Breon finds BB-8's secret message, where he sings: "Out There", and where BB-8 disappears in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. then fade into the next scene where we see K-2SO lowering himself into an oil bath K-2SO: Oh! This is the life! up to his neck in the bath After this, I'll be just like a brand new droid! Breon: Oh, I should face facts. K-2SO: What facts? Breon: I'm never getting off this dry, hot planet! K-2SO: Is there anything I could do to be of any assistance? Breon: Not unless you can turn back time and get me off this sandy rock! K-2SO: I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm only a droid and I'm not programmed to do such a thing. Not on this planet anyway. As a matter of fact, I have no clue which Planet I'm on. Breon: giving BB-8 a tune up Well, if there's a bright center to the universe you're on the planet farthest from anything. Especially if you wanna reach Mos Eisley. K-2SO: I understand, Sir. Breon: chuckles You don't need to be so formal, you can call me Breon. K-2SO: I understand, Sir Breon. Breon: (chuckles) Just "Breon" will do okay. K-2SO: And allow me to introduce myself. I'm K-2SO, human-cybord relations. out of the oil bath) And this is my counterpart, BB-8. Breon: Nice to meet you. BB-8: [beeps thrice Breon: Whoa, you have a lot of carbon scoring. It's like you 2 were in a war zone or something. K-2SO: With all we've been through, I'm surprised we've managed to stay in one piece. Even with the Rebellion and Republic. Breon: up You know of the Republic?! K-2SO: Uh.. Yes, but. Breon: Did you win any battles?! K-2SO: A few, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much of a story teller. Breon: to clean BB-8 I see. Well, if you do, I.... something Huh! You've got something stuck right there, it's no good having something stuck in a droid. pulls it out and BB-8 sends out a hologram of a woman Woman: Help me, Daring Dragon Riders. You're my only hope. Breon: What's this?! BB-8: questionably K-2SO: What do you mean; "what do you mean"?! He asked you a question, what is that? Woman: Help me, Daring Dragon Riders. You're my only hope. (replays) Help me, Daring Dragon Riders. You're my only hope. BB-8: beeps K-2SO: He says it's nothing important, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data, pay no heed. Breon: Who is that? She's pretty. K-2SO: I'm afraid I have no clue, sir. Woman: Help me, Daring Dragon Riders. You're my only hope. K-2SO: I believe she was one of the passengers on the Starfighter were we on. A gal of some importance. Our captain was... Breon: Is there any more to this recording? BB-8: and whistles K-2SO: Will you behave, BB-8? We can trust him, he's our new master. Woman: You're my only hope. BB-8: thrice K-2SO: He says that he works along side for a group called: "The Daring Dragon Riders." A well known team for the Republic. And it's a private message for them. But honestly, Sir. I have no clue what he even means. Our last master was Captain . But with everything we've been through this BB unit has become a bit eccentric. Breon: "The Daring Dragon Riders"? I don't know anyone with that name, but I have heard of a few beings who've come to Tatooine who own Dragons. K-2SO: I beg your pardon, sir. But do you have any idea of what he's talking about? Breon: Well, I haven't seen or heard of them. But I heard from some close neighbors that there's been a few outsiders who come to this planet that own a few Dragons. Some rumored that 2 of them are Night Furies. I wonder who this girl is? Woman: Help me, Daring Dragon Riders. You're my only hope. Breon: It kinda sounds like she's in trouble or something. I better play back the whole thing. BB-8: loudly K-2SO: He says the restraining bolt has shorted out his recording system. He suggests if you remove it, then he could be able to play back the whole recording. Breon: Oh yeah? Well, I guess you're too small to try and run away from me if I try to take this off. Okay... (he then takes a pair of groove joint pliers and removes the bolt) There we are. (but as soon as he removes it, the hologram cuts off) Hey, wait a minute. Where'd she go?! Bring her back! Turn that thing back on! BB-8: beeps K-2SO: "What message?" You stupid beach ball! him The one you were just playing! The very one you're carrying inside your rusty innards! Grassy Green: Breon! Breon! Breon: Okay, I'll be right there, Auntie Grassy! K-2SO: My apologies, sir. But it would appear that BB-8 has picked up a slight flutter. Breon: Well, see if you can do something about it. I'll be right back. out BB-8: beeps K-2SO: Just you reconsider playing that entire message for him. BB-8: beeps K-2SO: No, I don't believe he likes you at all. BB-8: beeps K-2SO: No, I don't like you either. his back to him BB-8: beeps then go into the dinning room where we see Grassy Green has served spaghetti and bread, and she is pouring Comet a drink as Breon walks in Breon: Hey, uncle. I think that BB unit we got was swiped from someone else. Comet: Really? What makes you think that? Breon: Well, I stumbled across a recording of a message while I was cleaning him. He says he works for some group called: "The Daring Dragon Riders." and Grassy look at each other Breon: I figured he might meant those outsiders that have dragons. Do you have a clue of what he could mean? Comet: I don't think so. Breon: I wonder if those beings might come here. Comet: I wouldn't count on it. Tomorrow, I want you to take that BB unit to Anchorhead and have its memory erased. And that'll be the end of it, it belongs to us now. Breon: But won't those Daring Dragon Riders come looking for him? himself a drink Comet: He won't. I don't think they're around anymore. They disappeared around the same time your father did. Same with your mother. Breon: They knew my father? Comet: I said, "Just forget it." The only important thing is to prepare those new droids for tomorrow. In the morning, I want them up there on the south ridge working on those condensers. Breon: Yes, sir. I think those new droids will work out just fine. In fact, I was also thinking about our agreement-- about me staying on another season? And if ''these new droids do work out, I wanna hand in my application to the academy ''this year. Comet: You mean the next semester before the harvest? Breon: Yeah, there's more than enough droids. Comet: But harvest time is when I need you the most, Breon. It's just one season more. This year, we'll make enough on the harvest that I'll be able to hire more hands and then you can go to the academy next year. You most understand I need you here, Breon. Breon: But it's a whole 'nother year! Comet: Come on, it's only one more season. Breon: Yeah right, that's what you said when my other friends left. then gets up Grassy Green: Where are you going? Breon: Obviously, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I have to finish tuning up those droids. the room Grassy Green: Comet, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have already gone away. It means so much to him. Comet: Don't worry, I'll make it up to him next year. I promise. Grassy Green: Breon's just not a farmer like us, Comet. he has too much of his father in him. Comet: And that's what I'm afraid of. comes to his living room and sighs on his bed a vacuum cleaner standing near his bed comes to life and coughs up Kirby: out dust and sand Man! They'll never leave! I'll be spitting sand & dust for a week. Radio: (comes alive and looks down at the vacuum) Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open. Kirby: Aw, shut yourself off. a desk lamp comes alive as he hops over to Breon Lampy: Hey, Breon. What's happening today? New farmwork going on today? Blanky: New droids have arrived. Kirby: New robots?! Breon: Uh-huh. Radio: Well, I'll be darned! Lampy: Now, we will have more help around here! Breon: Yeah, more help. the room an electric blanket on Breon's bed comes alive Blanky: Hey, what's the matter with Breon? Radio: Maybe he's sick. a toaster on Breon's desk comes to life Toaster: Sick! Nah! If he was sick right now, listening to you, nothing will. Radio: But Breon's been waiting for more help to come to this farm for many years! So he may finally join the academy! Toaster: Well, what good is just waiting to join the academy, when he can't even put in his application? He's just not used to being in one place for a long time. He's not an appliance like us. now see Breon in the living room Toaster: (hops over to him) Breon, what's wrong? Do you wanna talk about it? Breon: I.... I just don't wanna talk about it, that's all. Toaster: Is it because about the new droids? Breon: No, it's not that. It's about being stuck here for almost all my life. And I never even knew my Mother or Father. Blanky: (slides over) Well, you were a small cub ever since they dropped you off. And your Aunt & Uncle took care of you. Breon: Yeah. Then you guys came in for my amusement. And you're the only ones I have around here to talk to besides my aunt and uncle. Kirby: (rolls up to Breon) You think you're the only one who's having a hard time here? I have to put up with getting sand, dust, grit, and who knows what else in my bag everyday! Just for once I'd like to be used to clean something other than sandy, wood floors, and dusty, stone floors! Breon: Well, at least I'm not the only one who hates being here! sighs I just don't know what to do anymore. off Radio: Come on, Breon. Things could be worse you know. Lampy: How? Radio: How "what"? Lampy: How could they be worse? Radio: It couldn't, I lied. now view Breon walking out in the open as the suns are setting Breon: deeply I wish I could've known more about my Father and Mother. then looks out at the sky But wake up and look at the reality, Breon! You're not going to leave this planet ever! But I'm so sure that there's a big world out there in the galaxy I could be seeing. starts Breon: Stuck behind these windows and these parapets of stone Gazing at the galaxy above me All my life I watch it as I stay in the farmhouse here alone Hungry for the histories it shows me All my life I memorize their faces Knowing them as no outsider will never know me All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day Not above them But part of them And out there Living in the Outer Rim Give me one day out there All I ask is one To hold forever Out there Where they all live unaware What I'd give What I'd dare Just to live one day out there Out there among the Space Travelers and the Adventurers and their friends Through the space ports and landing docks I can see them Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives Heedless of the gift it is to be them If I was in their skin I'd treasure ev'ry instant Out there Strolling by the Seine Taste a morning Out there Like ordinary men Who freely walk about there Just one day and then I swear I'll be content With my share Won't resent Won't despair Old and bent I won't care I'll have spent One day Out there finishes singing as he looks out the galaxy from the rooftop of the farmhouse Breon: Someday, I'm gonna see the universe outside of Tatooine. inside the garage, Breon walks inside but doesn't see the droids as he then takes out a device and presses a button K-2SO: Oh, Master Breon! Breon: What are you doing hiding back there? K-2SO: It wasn't my fault! I tried to stop him! Breon: Stop who? K-2SO: BB-8, sir. He's carrying out on his mission. Breon: Oh, no! then races out as K-2SO follows K-2SO: That BB-8 unit is out of his circuit. races out of the farmhouse and takes out his Macro Binoculars and looks through them Breon: He's nowhere in sight. Blast it! K-2SO: What ever shall we do sir? Breon: Nothing. It's too dangerous to go out and look for him with all The Sandpeople around. We'll have to look for him in the morning. Comet: Breon! I'm shutting the power down. Breon: Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes! boy, I'm gonna be dead meat now. That beach ball droid is gonna cause me a lotta trouble. K-2SO: Oh, he excels at that, sir. Breon: Come on, we better get inside. the 2 go inside, Breon goes back to room Lampy: (notices Breon's distressed look) Something wrong, Bre? Breon: Oh nothing, except the BB droid we got ran out on us! Lampy: It's gone?! Kirby: What do you mean it's gone?! Breon: K-2SO told me that he went off on a mission. Radio: What mission? What are you talking about? Breon: Well, when I was cleaning the BB unit, I stumbled across a recording of a message. He says he works for some group called: "The Daring Dragon Riders." Blanky: The Daring Dragon Riders? You know who they are? Breon: No, I never heard of them. Toaster: Well, what was on that recording? Breon: It showed a pretty women, asking for help. She kept saying: "Help me, Daring Dragon Riders. You're my only hope." Lampy: What else did it show? Breon: Nothing so far, that stubborn beach ball tricked me into turning off the recording. Plus, he refused to tell me more of it. Toaster: So, what're you gonna do? Breon: Tomorrow at the crack of dawn, I'm gonna go find that BB unit. Radio: Could we come with you? Breon: I guess so. But for now, let's get some shut eye. Lampy: Yes, I'm quite tired anyway. turns himself off as Breon crawls into his bed and soon falls asleep Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts